rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Io Lee
Io Lee was a Jedi trained by Master Dakoth Mandal of the Jedi Order. Io still believes in the old Jedi Code, having no children and never falling in love Io has never felt any dark side emotions. It is unknown when Io died, some say he died of old age others say he was killed by a Sith, there are clues to what happened, his journals state that he was in search of something, but didn't specifically say what, his journals were found on the following planets: Telos IV, Bakura, Yavin IV, Dantooine, Coruscant, and Onderon. Biography Early Life Io was born to Thee Lee and Korma Wengleene on Telos IV some time before the Clone Wars. He enjoyed card games such as Pazaak. His family follows a bloodline of force sensitives, one being a Jedi during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. At the age of 8 Io was taken into training on theTelosian Jedi Academy where he started his first steps as a Jedi. Jedi Training Io was strong in the Force so the Masters had said. He dueled all the students in the Temple and bested all of them, he was then transfered to Coruscant where he learn more. In the Temple he felt like an outcast because there was no one he new. He later ran into Conar Proma Zabrak an old friend of Io, the two did every thing together, ate, played Pazaak ect. Io was 12 and was ready for a Master but it seemed that no one would take him, Io was the best in his group age, handling a light saber and the command of the Force, Io went to go see Yoda privately, and Yoda said that they were sending him on a mission to Ch'hodos to search for his lost friend Conar. Ch'hodos Io went to Ch'hodos in search for his friend Conar. Io was aware that it was a desert planet like Tatooine. I searched for Conar and came across Sith Lord Shar Dakhan's base, an old gathering of Massassi warriors. Io searched for Conar in the base, while Io searched the base he ran into a couple packs of Scyks defeating with out difficulty. Io ran into the archives where he was slaying a helpless human, Io went over to Conar and asked him what he was doing, Conar backed away and started to explain to Io how powerful the dark side is, Io's friend Conar had fell to the Dark Side, Io tried to persuade Conar to turn back but it was useless he had fallen to far. Io and Conar engaged in a brutal dual, Io was the victor and cut off Conars hands, Conar fell to the ground and beged for mercy but as the words left Conars mouth he fell over revealing a vibroblade in his back what came out of the shadows was a Massassi warrior and walked over to pick up his blade and confronted Io and attacked him, thankfully the sword didn't have cortosis weave Io cut the blade in half and stabed the Massassi warrior in the gut killing him, Io took Conars body with him back to Coruscant. Kighthood Io returned to Coruscant with Conars body. When Io exited his shuttle Yoda and Mace Windu . Io gave Mace Windu Conars body and Yoda instructed Io to follow him, Yoda took Io to the Hall of Knighthood and was confronted with all the Jedi Council members and was promoted to Knight, later that evening a funeral was held for Conar. Io was one of the youngest Jedi in the history to receive the rank of knight by age 12. Clone Wars Geonosis Io participated in the battle of Geonosis, he was with Yoda in a LAAT Gunship. When they reached the Petranaki arena Io saw hundreds of dead Jedi on the floor of the arena and was shocked. Io got off the ship and started to help the Jedi get on board the LAAT. When the LAAT landed in the heart of the battle he accompanied Mace Windu. Io managed to follow Master Windu to Dooku's Hanger where Io helped Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to an LAAT gunship. Onderon Io was sent to Onderon as a Jedi General during 19bby. The CIS took control of Onderon's system. Most of the fighting took place on Onderon. Some took place on Dxun . Space Battle Over Onderon and Dxun The Republic wiped out the CIS space defenses. Io ordered half of his fleet to come from behind catching them off guard, Io took his modified Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor into the heart of the space battle. All of the capital ships survived and were able to begin the assault on Dxun. L Category:Articles by Danny NZ